


fu*k me

by kukkauka



Series: McStrome [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kukkauka/pseuds/kukkauka
Summary: Fukumimi- n. plump ears (large, fleshy earlobes), said to bring good fortuneI'm sorry for any mistakes, my English isn't very good.
Relationships: Connor McDavid/Dylan Strome
Series: McStrome [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701127
Kudos: 9





	fu*k me

Connor pushed Dylan down on the hotel room bed, and reached his hand towards him. He put his right hand on the left side of Dylan's face, right where his fingertips were brushing his ear.  
"What?" Dylan was smiling.  
Connor pinned him there with his body, and whispered something right beside Dylan's ear, lips almost brushing the shell.  
"I can't hear you, did you say 'fuck me'?"  
"What? No! I mean... I want you to fuck me, but I said you have uh... fu... Fu-ku-mi-mi."  
"...What's that?" Dylan narrowed his eyes.  
"It means plump ears."  
"Like mine?"  
"Yeah, like yours. I was always wondering why your ears are so soft. You're so thin."  
"I'm not thin!" Connor chuckled.  
"Anyway, I was curious, so I googled it."  
"Of course, you did."  
"Plump ears are said to bring good fortune. In Japan... or maybe in China?"  
"Why are you telling me this?"  
"'Cause I like you, and I like this word."  
"Why?"  
"It reminds me of you."  
Connor put his hands on both sides of Dylan's face, between his fingers, Dylan's earlobes were so warm and soft. He brushed his thumbs under his brown eyes. His forehead touched Dylan's, and he whispered.

"You're gonna have a good life."

It was like a prayer, like a promise.  
"You mean, with you, right? You and me. If I were with you. We'd have a good life."  
"I hope so."  
Dylan's expression was like... an open book. He trusted Connor from the bottom of his heart.  
"It also sounds like 'fuck me'."  
"You're such an idiot."  
Dylan said fondly, and then they were both giggling.

After a bad loss, or just when he wanted to fuck, Connor reached out for Dylan. He bit, licked, nibbled, or simply just touched Dylan's ears. For Connor, it meant 'I want you, I want you to be happy.' This kind of ritual started when they were both sixteen, wearing Otters jerseys.

＊

In Arizona, Dylan's bedroom was dark and empty. He spent so many lonely nights in there.  
He held his knees to his chest, and covered his ears with both hands, like trying to shut out the noise around him.  
"You're gonna have a good life."  
He said it out loud to himself but it sounded like a lie. He tried really hard to believe but his voice and hands weren't the same as Connor's. And Connor wasn't there.

＊

In the corridor of the United Center, Connor is searching for Dylan. Several Hawks are coming out of their locker room, and Patrick Kane spots him first. He stares at Connor quietly for a moment with his blue eyes, then turns around and shouts.  
"Dylan! Your boy is here!"  
"I'm coming, Kaner!"  
Dylan shouts back to him, and when he finds Connor, he automatically extends his arms. His smile is so wide and bright.  
"Davo!"  
"Hi, Stromer."  
Dylan hugs him tightly, and Connor does the same.  
"Missed you so much..."  
"Missed you too, I... where's Brinksy?"  
Dylan pulls away a little, and makes a serious face.  
"I lost him..."  
"You lost him? He's _The Cat_, but not that tiny... Come on, I wanna see him too."  
Connor mimics Dylan's face, then after few seconds, they're both giggling. He steps back a little, and watches Dylan carefully. He looks healthy.  
"You look happy."  
Dylan looks down sheepishly.  
"Yeah? I like them, I mean... my team. You don't have to worry about me."  
"I know, I told you. You're gonna have a good life. With or without me."  
"Yeah, yeah, McJesus..."  
"I'm so proud of you."  
Connor covers Dylan's ears and kisses his forehead. Dylan squirms a little under his hands.  
"What? You wanna fuck me?"  
"What? I didn't say that! Don't say it like that... I'll take you out for dinner, somewhere nice."

"I'm so lucky to have you as my boyfriend."  
Dylan is tipsy, and his earlobes are pink from the cold and alcohol.  
"Yeah? Are you happy to see me?"  
"Of course! You know that, right?"

"I'm happy as long as you are."  
Connor smiles quietly, crunching the snow under his shoes.


End file.
